The Real Chibi Chibi
by Quistis Chick
Summary: A pardoy of Eminem's "Real Slim Shadie".


The Real Chibi Chibi  
By QuistisChick  
  
*This is a parody of the song "The Real Slim Shadie" by Eminem. It's chorus is abour Chibi Chibi, but the rest is just all about Sailor Moon in general! Anything offensive or mean to the characters is ALL IN FUN! Okies? I love all the SM peoples =D Oh, I do some VERY heavy Dub bashing, just so you know. It's what the song is about.*  
  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Chibi Chibi please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Chibi Chibi please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here . . .  
  
Y'all act like you never heard Japanese before  
Jaws all on the floor like Chibi-Usa, she's never been called Mini Moon before  
What's wrong with the Starlights coming through the door?  
It's the invasion of the . . . "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,  
We didn't get stuck with that awful DiC again, did we?"  
And Galaxia said . . . nothing you idiots!  
She ain't been dubbed yet, she's down in DiC's basement! (Oh no!)  
Censors love Sailor Moon, (chigga chigga chigga) "Usagi? I won't alow that! Let's change it to Serena, and Makoto to you-know-what,   
Change Mamoru to you-know-who," "Yeah! The name Darien's cute though!"  
Yeah, they probably got a couple of screws up in their heads loose  
But no worse than what's going on in Haruka's bedroom  
Oh wait, they changed them to cousins, lesbian's just can't  
Appear in the USA, cause you can't let them cut loose  
"Edit out those chicks! Edit out those chicks!"  
And if we're lucky we just might get a little glimpse  
Of Seiya and Yaten, but what about the kids  
They can't know what a *supposed* "transvestite" is  
Of course they're gonna know what a "trans" by the time they hit 4th grade  
They got HBO and older sibilings, don't they?  
They're just regular people, not like some wierd cannibals  
Who cut other people open like cantaloupes (slurp!)  
But if we can see them transform, that's borderline naked you know  
Then there's no reason why Haruka and Michiru can't elope  
But if you feel like I feel, I wish there was an antidote  
But till then women wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes  
  
She's Chibi Chibi, yes she's the real Chibi  
All these Mini-Mini's are just imitating  
So won't the real Chibi Chibi please stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
Andy Heyward gets to chop up great songs to sell his records,  
But Tetsuya Komoro doesn't, so kudos to him and Naoko too!  
You think we care if we don't see?  
Well we do, and we want the Starlights, all three  
"But wait, what if we did, wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why, so we can see guys transform into girls, we get that here  
It's called any show airing on HBO, or the lyrics we hear  
Anytime we listen to Kid Rock with our ears  
It's like everyone in America has a weird curse  
That let's every other country get the episodes first  
At least they're dubbing them for our TV  
"Yeah, but Michiru had a boyfrind, his name was Brad, tee hee!"  
We can download "Ai No Senshi" on MP3  
And listen to it anytime for free (Ha!)  
I'm sick of Sailor Moon's voice actress all you do is annoy me  
Where's Terry Hawks? Can't wait for her to do it for you  
And there's a million of us just like me  
Who want to see the Animates, and all that stuff, just like me  
38 new episodes ain't enough for me to see  
But I'll still watch everyday on Toonami!  
  
Choruse Repeat  
  
After school everyday first thing we all do  
Run inside and set the VCR in our living room  
To tape Sailor Moon, just can't miss it  
Or we'd all go crazy, at least 'till Tenchi Muyo comes on  
It's always reruns when we go and sit  
In front of the TV, but we got some new ones, just a bit  
Better than nothing like what used to be out there, man  
Then people wonder why we grab up the manga's like valioms  
What's funny, everybody watches even when they're thirty  
Just to see Minako run around flirting   
And then the Witches 5 starts lurking  
And none of their plans can even start working  
She kicks their butts then goes back to flirting  
Did you know they sell Sailor Moon gumball machine rings?  
Of course not, 'cause the merchandise isn't circling  
'Cause a bunch of executives don't give a - nyuk!  
Buy Lunarock and turn the volume up  
To hear Moonlight Densetsu, not all edited up  
So will the real Chibi Chibi please stand up?  
And put on meatball on each side up?  
And we're proud to be otaku's, outta control  
and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
Chorus   
  
Dah dah!  
Guess there's a little Chibi Chibi in all of us ^-^:*  
Oh heck, let's all stand up!  
  
*Okies, it doesn't fit the lyrics 100% if you do actually try to sing it, I just thought it was better to read it. BTW, Andy Heyward writes to American Sailor Moon songs, and Tetsuya Komoro does the Japanese ones ^-^*


End file.
